Queridos escritores de fanfictions
by Camilla Black
Summary: Como seria a reação dos personagens da nossa saga favorita se lessem o que nós escrevemos sobre eles?
1. Voldemort

**N.A.: Inspirado na finada fanfic "Dear Writers of Fanfiction" da horcruxesandhallows. ****É, basicamente, como eu imagino a reação de alguns personagens ao ler nossas fanfics. Opiniões, sugestões e comentários são muito bem vindos :) **

* * *

(Nem tão) Queridos escritores de fanfictions,

Eu morri por não conhecer a magia antiga chamada amor. Eu morri por não entender como a garota Potter poderia se sacrificar por uma criança. Minha única paixão foi o poder. Há muito não sou mais homem, isso me abstêm de certas necessidades humanas. Bellatrix Lestrange foi uma fiel seguidora, mas nunca dormiu em minha cama. Ginevra Weasley foi uma peça descartável do meu jogo, não uma perspectiva de redenção. Mas, se por acaso eu tivesse essas _necessidades_, definitivamente não as sanaria com Dumbledore.

(Vocês tem 24h pra remover todas essas insolências sobre mim. Lord Voldemort é misericordioso e permite que as histórias sujas sobre Bellatrix sejam mantidas.)


	2. Malfoy, D

Queridos escritores de fanfictions,

Eu não sinto atração alguma pela sangue-ruim. Caso vocês não tenham observado, ela é dentuça, tem cabelos crespos e é delicada como o acasalamento de trasgos.  
Também não tenho intenção alguma de _deflorar_ o Potter-perfeito. Na verdade, isso é tão absurdo que eu não consigo colocar em palavras meu asco.

Quanto a menina Weasel é até compreensível, e confesso não reclamar das descrições nada discretas dos meus lábios naquelas sardas.

Vocês são sujos. Eu gosto disso.

Draco Malfoy.


	3. Weasley, G

Queridos escritores de fanficions,

Eu tinha 11 anos quando Tom Riddle me sequestrou. Não, eu não senti vontade alguma de arrancar a roupa dele com os dentes e nenhuma outra obscenidade que a mente doentia de vocês imaginou.  
Me casei com Harry por amor. Isso quer dizer que não, não há nenhum envolvimento romântico-sensual com Luna ou Hermione, mas essas histórias nos proporcionam boas risadas.  
Malfoy é uma doninha albina arrogante e eu jamais me apaixonaria por ele, mas Harry cria uma expressão quase assassina quando lê alguma história do tipo, então, por favor, continuem. Eu gosto do Harry assassino.  
(ok, talvez um pouco de Riddle ainda esteja em mim)

Ginny Weasley


	4. Potter, H

Queridos escritores de fanfictions,

Eu não tenho nenhum desejo pelo corpo albino do Malfoy ou de agarrar o meu melhor amigo – Por Merlin, qual o problema de vocês?  
Voldemort foi meu grande inimigo, não um amante. Os únicos fluidos na Batalha de Hogwarts eram sangue e suor.  
Ok, eu passava muito tempo no gabinete de Dumbledore, mas era estritamente profissional. Sim, eu desmaiei na presença de dementadores, e sim, várias vezes fugi para a casa de Hagrid, e também fui para o banheiro dos monitores seguindo a estranha dica de Cedrico, mas não,** não** sou gay.

Harry Potter


	5. Potter, J

Queridos escritores de fanfictions,

Tirem as mãos peludas do Remus, as patas do Sirius e o gigante nariz do Ranhoso de cima da _minha_ Lily!

James Potter


	6. Potter, L

Queridos escritores de fanfictions,

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Lílian Evans_ (Potter)_


	7. Black, S

Queridos escritores de fanfictions,

Eu sou gostoso. Eu sei. Estamos nos anos 70, a década da liberdade sexual, e eu me sinto honrado de ser jovem e bonito nessa era maravilhosa, obrigado Merlin. Isso quer dizer que eu não tenho nem nunca terei a intenção de namorar e muito menos _me casar,_ por mais que a McKinnon atenda de maneira muito positiva às minhas _necessidades _marotas. Remus realmente é um lobinho simpático, mas nós não utilizamos o mapa do maroto para encontros sexuais e meu cio não coincide com as noites de lua cheia. Além disso, o grande amor da minha vida é o Pont**... *borrão de tinta***

Meu amigo chifrudo não tem muito senso de humor. Ia falar sobre a ruivinha Evans, mas não quero ter que comprar outro tinteiro.  
A família Black é bem estranha, eu admito. Mas não tão estranha a ponto de incesto. Não tenho uma relação ruim com Regulus, mas também _não tão_ boa. E Bellatrix, bem, ela é 8 anos mais velha que eu. Se eu fosse me relacionar com uma velha, escolheria a McGonagall antes da minha priminha.

Se você for gata, me mande uma coruja.

Sirius Black


	8. Evans, L

Queridos escritores de fanfictions,

O arrogante aqui é o Potter. Me sinto ofendida com essas histórias em que eu pareço uma louca berrando aos quatro ventos enquanto o Potter-gostoso-romântico é um santo injustiçado e que eventualmente eu vou cair aos pés dele.

Sério, eu sou uma moça legal! Sou monitora, tenho as melhores notas da série e não faço nada além de estudar. Não aceito os convites do Potter porque além de não ter tempo pra isso, não pretendo me envolver com alguém que não tenha o mínimo de maturidade. Veja só, estamos em ano de NOMs e o Potter ainda coloca o Snape de cabeça pra baixo nos corredores!

Essa história de "solteiro mais cobiçado" é a maior mentira que eu já li! Potter é magrelo demais, desengonçado demais, tem um sério problema de miopia e, ao contrário do Black, nunca o encontrei em um armário de vassouras se engraçando com alguma aluna.

Merlin, eu deveria estar falando de mim, mas escrevi 3 parágrafos sobre o Potter! Preciso de férias.

De preferência, longe da minha irmãzinha querida também. Não que eu seja uma pessoa rancorosa, mas ser chamada de aberração durante todo o verão é pior do que dar punições pro Potter. Droga, falei nele de novo.

Lily Evans


	9. Parkinson, P

Ok, eu sou Sonserina. Ok, eu já beijei o Draco algumas vezes. Ok, minhas bochechas são salientes. Mas nada, NADA justifica o que vocês escrevem sobre mim, suas... suas... invejosas!

Pra começar, não, eu não sou burra. Sou sonserina, lembra? Astúcia é um dos pré-requisitos para ser selecionado para a melhor casa.

E... _Draquinho?_ Jura? Vocês acham que eu realmente chamaria um dos meus melhores amigos por um diminutivo? Sério, meninas, eu não sou da Lufa-lufa!

Eu e Draco somos AMIGOS. Sei que é difícil pra vocês entenderem que eu, loira e gostosa não queira o corpo também loiro e gostoso do Draco por cima de mim para sempre, mas é verdade. Nós _fizemos_ algumas vezes, mas sem sentimentos, por favor! E mesmo se houvesse sentimentos da minha parte (porque aparentemente pra vocês, suas vadias, parece impossível que ele sinta algo por mim. Sério, qual o problema comigo? Parem!) _eu jamais_ aceitaria ser jogada de poltronas ou ser completamente ignorada por nenhum homem, nem o próprio Lorde das Trevas!

Respeito, por favor.

Não sei que parte da mente doentia de vocês acha que eu me envolveria com o Potter, especialmente, novamente salientando, eu sendo da melhor casa de Hogwarts, com os homens mais talentosos, gostosos e experientes. Essa coisa de herói pode ser atraente para, sei lá, a filhote Weasley ou a Loony Lovegood, garotinhas, não pra uma mulher. Prefiro um homem que esteja bem disposto a se dedicar a mim e não a salvar o mundo a qualquer momento.

Se isso não bastar, lembrem-se que sou uma adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele e uma varinha tremendo para usar uma maldição imperdoável.

Pansy Parkinson


	10. Zabini, B

Queridos escritores de fanfictions,

Vocês são ótimos! HAHAH

Eu e a Loony? Eu e a Granger? Eu e a Pansy? Eu e o Draco? Eu e o _Potter_?

Sensacional!

Desde que eu continue lindo, gostoso, pecaminoso e pegador, sintam-se livres!

Com ousadia,  
Blaise Zabini


End file.
